threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Knightrez? Have ya blocked Knightrez? --3KingdomsMaster 21:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. For 1 day only though, so he's already unblocked ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::ok. Guess we'll be seeing him again when he's cooled off :p --3KingdomsMaster 21:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have recently read what has been happening on the community forums between you guys. I have recently become an admin at the Company of Heroes wiki, and I have been around for about a year on the Call of Duty wiki. I know I am just butting in here, and all that, but may I say something on this? :: ::Regards, :: ::Attack Rhino 03:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Excuse me? Where does the rules say No copying from Wikicars? You been checking on me on Autopedia, my conversations with the other dude. wtf? What did I do........ --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Your message with Attack Rhino. He just swallows and attacks me. ??? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That was just a coincidence actually. He came here and asked about you. Hadn't seen you for a while so I checked AP to see what you've been up to and then I saw your chat with Johnboy. And I said you "don't swallow", he asked about my view on this, so I shared it. That's all. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Bye I am resigning from this wiki. So farewell to all. and Peace. I hope everybody will have a great moment building this wiki. I hope the wiki will grow successful. So I'm sorry Zantam. Bye with my last message. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The Wiki is always open to anyone. But goodbye if you really leave and good luck with Autopedia :) Make it a good wiki ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image gallery's On the image gallery's on a video game artical can I add screenshots?Yukimura Sanada 07:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so, what game and what kinda screenshots did you have in mind? If it's for a PC game I'd like you to make the screenshots yourself. And please don't use screenshots that are watermarked. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I don't have any games on my pc. I was thinking of puting screenshots on the gameplay and cutscenes. And what do you mean watermarked?Yukimura Sanada 08:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::logos from websites that are put on the screenshots. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::OK but I have an exam know maybe do them later in the afternoon.Yukimura Sanada 08:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok good luck with your exam ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi I'm back. I think your luck worked becouse it was an easy exam and i think I will pass this one. I'm searching for images but almost every pic is watermarked. Anyway how should I make the gallery. the normal one or the new slideshow just like I do here. :::Which category do I put the screenshots in?Yukimura Sanada 12:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just make a new category called Screenshots and place it under Videogame images ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. I'll search for more pics.Yukimura Sanada 13:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, but give em proper names please, ok? And I think 4 per image gallery is more than enough tbh. It's not a gaming site :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok. I'll search for other games then. Yukimura Sanada 13:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow here's a brilliant idea. Instead of having a ton of page consuming gallery pics, why don't we add slideshow such as mine ? 40 Images. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 20:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Problem with the slideshow is that you gotta wait (or keep clicking) until you can see the pic of your choice. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) .Only if it contains about 30 pics. If it only contains 5, it ain't a big deal. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 20:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ye but still.. in a normal gallery you see all pics in one view, with a slideshow you don't. It looks nice, but it's not practical imo. I'll just stick with the gallery. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Berserk I see you've adopted Berserk Wiki. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 05:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::lol yea :-) how did you know? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey check out my latest article it doesn't have any copy/pasting just using my new book I bought.Yukimura Sanada 11:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job man, that's what people wanna see :-) No stubs or copy/paste stuff, but long interesting and original articles. Keep it up :-) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks : ) Yukimura Sanada 14:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Brief Information Hi, it's been a long time. Your wiki is quickly developing so that's a goodie. Now to my point, since I won't be adding sources, may I add a little amount of information to give a reason to why a event happened without the need to add references? Look at the Cao Chun article, it doesn't really explain how he suddenly attacked the Wuhuan Tribe. --Masatog 14:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, long time indeed :-) Thought I scared you away when I mentioned the sources :-P The Cao Chun article has been on my to-do list since a long time. Another member created it, but he made it a bit short and summarizing. You're welcome to expand it of course if you're gonna add the obvious. But do you really not have any sources at all? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal Maybe you can take a look at my Community Portal. If you like it, you can copy and then change it. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 23:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm thanks but that's a bit like the Suggestions thing we had earlier, which I replaced with the forums. I think I'll just stick with that :-) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Background image Hiya! I'm Mark, and you might just remember me from a template I once created :). As the wiki is featured on the Wikia.com mainpage I thought it was best to have a bit of a faster wiki. That's why I uploaded a new version of File:TKWikiWallpaper.jpg. You shouldn't notice anything as I tried to keep the quality as high as possible. All that was changed was that the filesize was cut through about 4. I hope you don't mind! If you do, please contact me. Mark (talk) 21:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Omg I didn't know we won a spot on wikia.com!! That's awesome! "Community Winner". Wow! Why did you decide to give this Wiki the spot btw??? :And yea the pic... was this Wiki really that slow? never had any problems myself tbh. But the new version is ok.. quality hasn't changed that much :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello! I just saw that you won the community contest, so I just came by to say how great your wiki is, and to congratulate you. Have a great day! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk AVATAR WIKI 23:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Ye I saw that message pop up on my talkpage a while back so I thought, why not? Let's write something about this Wiki and see what happens. And now we won :-P Didn't expect that because it's a young wiki and technically I've seen a lot of better Wiki's... maybe it's the subject? Or just the articles? I've made some pretty big ones. I don't know, but it's great news for us :-) Thanks for the congrats. :-) I'm sure your wiki will win it someday soon :-) At least you already got a spotlight coming up ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 23:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't expecting to win, I just thought it would be fun to submit my message as well :) Anyways, you won, and fairly. I hope you get a lot of new users, I mean, Wikia is visited by MILLIONS of people daily! Your traffic will improove as hell! :) Again, congratulations. PD: Spotlight: James Cameron's Avatar Wiki (6/26), that means it will be featured that day... or on July, do you know how that works? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk AVATAR WIKI 23:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I hope so! I could use some new contributors :-) And about spotlights: I think I know how it works (this wiki was spotlighted once) on 26 June you were added to the 'Upcoming Spotlight List'. Every month old spotlights make room for new ones, so you still have to wait until 1 July. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 23:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) why did you deleted my subject (Liu Xie) Activity Haven't seen you around much Zant... why's that? -3KingdomsMaster 11:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here, I check this place everyday :-) But it's just so warm here nowadays. Too hot to do anything tbh... :From time to time I have been working on a new Zhang Jiao article though. But I'm first writing it down in MS Word and when it's finished I'll copy/paste it to the Wiki ;) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Restart As you may noticed my Nobunaga article is 100% from Wikipedia so I am restarting the article and using information from my books that I have just bought.Yukimura Sanada 09:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I noticed that. Well, Nobunaga Oda is a central figure of Sengoku and he's probably one of the guys people first check when they visit your wiki. If you're gonna re-write it it will do your wiki good I'm sure. :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea and I just bought 2 more books so I will have more then 1 source. Yukimura Sanada 16:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Which books did you get? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Samurai source book by Stephen Turnbull and Samurai 1550-1600 by Anthony Bryant and Angus McBride and do you know whats wrong with the Ambush at Okehazama article the words written in red? I saw those on Sun Jian article as well but know there gone.Yukimura Sanada 17:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks a million, what did you do just in case it happens again in the future?Yukimura Sanada 18:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it was caused by the categories, so I removed those and later added them again. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I see thanks again.Yukimura Sanada 18:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Chinese Symbols With Clear Background I made versions of the Chinese symbols with clear backgrounds and I was wondering if it would be okay to edit the templates and pages with the old images accordingly (except for the Prominent people of Shu Template of course).--Verno 04:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Here's an example: Check this out Check this out I have got two new contributers on my wiki! finally :D Yukimura Sanada 13:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Let's hope they stay :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yea although one was an unregistered contributor but he added a good source and info.Yukimura Sanada 07:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Copy/Paste from Wikipedia Should articles here be simply copy/pasted from Wikipedia? It would be very simple/easy, but I think that defeats the purpose of having a separate wiki. The copy/pasted articles are only temporary and will be rewritten later, correct? --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 15:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think you are referring to the new articles by Truly101? Tbh I really dislike it, for the reason you mentioned already + Wikipedia is very unreliable as a 3K source (mixes up fact with fiction a lot). I already contacted him about it. The articles will be deleted, because the community is kinda small here, meaning a copied article can stay online a long time before someone decides to edit/rewrite it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you, and I found this site advertised on the Wikia Home Page. Anyway, I am sorry about the botched pages. It's unfortunately plagerism......but how do I make these pages on here? I've never learned how, and so I expected the pages to be removed anyway :(. The thing is, this site is preatty light on the Three Kingdoms, and many of the people are missing-thats why I added a Sima Yi and a Guan Yu page, to fill in the void of those pages. You could've just simply destroyed what was fiction and leave what was fact. The only thing I made deliberatly KOEI was the pictures-but that was only for personal prefreance, I liked them and thats why I used them. Simply by removing the fictional pictures and parts of the information. It was my fault for copying it- but you didnt have to destroy the entire thing. Im not sure how I make the pages, and hopefully you can help me in the future by organizing what is truth and hat is false and help us both make this site a large and accurate wikia. By the way, I am glad to see you take such an active stand on what is put onto this Wikia. I've been on way to many Wikis that have fallen in on utself on information. This shows your worth as an excellent administator for this Wikia. I was confused at first about what all this site contains-but now I know it is focusing mainly on the history of the Three Kingdoms in real life-not just the fictional stuff that has come off of it. I will keep this in mind whenever I edit the page again. Also, whjen you have time-could you check my article on Zhang Fei? Im trying to make it as close as possible to the Romance of the Three Kingdoms as possible-but I need help organizing the page. If you could, that would be greatly apreciated :)Sincerely, Truly101 21:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Liang Rebellion "Zhang Wen often failed to gain the advantage and was sometimes barely able to hold it's own." IMO, that sentence just sounds wordy and doesn't really explain anything. He failed to gain the advantage...so he did not do good (he performed poorly). He was barely able to hold his own...so he did bad ''(he performed poorly). Perhaps, some examples of his decisions/results in battle against the rebels would be better and help to back up this sentence. Otherwise, I believe this sentence is not needed. [[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk''']] 21:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC)